


Roads Washed Away

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Frotting, M/M, References to Suicide, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from Purgatory, but he doesn't tell Sam. While hunting alone, his old friend in Purgatory, Benny tags alone changing their relationship and opening doors they never thought were there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads Washed Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Springfling 2013.

Kermit, Texas is a weird place to settle down. But that's Sam for you, unpredictable when he wants to be. It still doesn't take Dean too long to track him down; after all what doesn't he know about his brother?

What he never expected was this, and somehow he should have. Sam always wanted a normal life, and now he has it. Dean watches, hidden behind the trees across the street as Sam comes back and forth from inside the house, carrying different stuff each time to the deck next to the house. There is a girl with him, and Dean doesn't need to be blind to know those looks she gives Sam are of love.

Dean smiles softly. After all he's been through, Sam deserves to have this. Which is why he's about to do what he think is best for Sam. Dean walks back to the car that he stole few states ago. He glances at the Impala, parked in the open garage. He would love to take her with him, but the last thing he wants is Sam suspecting anything. She's in good hands, and that's enough for Dean.

He climbs inside the stolen car, and has to take a deep breath before starting it. He's really doing this. That wasn't the plan. He was supposed to get out of purgatory and get to Sam. But Sam has moved on with his life. Dean doesn't blame him. But he can't stop wondering if Sam even tried to find him before giving up, or even looked for Dean at all. It hurts to think of Sam forgetting him.

It doesn't matter now anyways.

The sky opened up and started pouring rain, like it knew it was time. With a last glance to the house, Dean drives the car away.

He drives away from Sam.

~*~

Few weeks later Benny calls him. Dean doesn't hesitates to go on his aid.

They clean Benny's ex-vampire nest quickly. Working together like they are used to.

“Thanks for you help, brother.” Benny stretches his hands, and Dean shakes it back.

“No problem.”

“You goin' back to Sam now?”

Dean's face grimaces the slightest. His chest still feels heavy with the weight of his decision. “Sam, is not with me.”

Benny brows perk up. “Come again?”

Dean clears his throat. “He doesn't know I'm back, Benny.”

“Wait a minute-”

“Don't.” Dean cuts him out. “I've got to go. Be careful, and keep your nose clean, okay?” He ends the conversation, not waiting for Benny's answer before he retreats back to the car. But as soon he starts the car, the passenger door opens, and Benny sits down next to him. “What the hell?”

“Ya know, I hadn't planned on what to do pass the _get some revenge_ phase.” Benny comments.

Dean stares at him confused.

“So I figure, I could tag alone with ya until some idea comes up.”

Dean exhales annoyed. “I don't need a babysitter, Benny.”

“Who mentioned any of that?”

Dean shakes his head, and snorts. “That wasn't our deal.”

“Some deals oughta to be broken.” Benny answers unmoved. “I'll get outta your hair as soon as possible. For now, you're stuck with me.”

Dean glares at him, but Benny stays rooted on his seat. “Unbelievable.” Dean mutters, giving in.

~*~

It doesn't take them too long to set into a routine. They were partners in war in Purgatory and that transmits easily when hunting. Every new case, Dean is expecting to be Benny's last, but he's still there for each one.

He's not Sam's replacement. Nobody can be. But he's as close as he can get with having a good hunting partner. Dean figures it beats being alone.

Benny's also familiar, and that helps Dean with his transition of spending a year in a place full of blood, fear, and pain, to a place more peaceful in comparison. When Dean has nightmares sometimes, or he can't sleep because his brain betrays him into thinking he has to be in constant vigilance of what hides in the dark, Benny is there to snap him back to reality. When Benny's hunger's becomes overwhelming, Dean is there to keep him from doing something stupid. They learn to be better hunters from each other, and the before convenient camaraderie they formed in Purgatory turns in to a strong friendship in no time. Dean doesn't even care when Benny drinks blood in front of him anymore. They share the same motel room; while Dean sleeps, Benny does research on their current hunt or looks for the next one.

As months pass by, something starts shifting between them. Dean doesn't know what it is, and doesn't want to give a minute of thought. But it is there, palpable with every conversation, hunt, and long spent nights while they are both awake, sharing personal things they never talked about before.

It all comes to surface sooner than later.

~*~

Benny finds a hunt about people being killed with no trace of the bodies left in some part of South Carolina. Dean figures out they are ghoul related attacks after some interviewing and a trip to the morgue to see the pieces of the only body the police was able to find.

They trace the ghouls' hiding place, and kill them all pretty fast. But not without Dean getting a souvenir for all his trouble. The ride to the motel is tense, the smell of blood clouding the inside of the car, and the only reason why Benny's instincts aren't taking over is because he fed before the hunt; he always does. It's the first time since Purgatory that it crosses Dean's mind that hunting with a vampire probably isn't the best idea. It also occurs to him that as much as it's easy for him to forget he's human lately, the dripping blood and pain from the bite in his arm is a clear reminder of how vulnerable in that aspect he is.

When they get back to the motel room, Dean flees to the bathroom with the first aid kit in hand. He hopes Benny stays outside until the smell of blood is gone, the last thing they need is him going full vamp on Dean.

He strips off his coat and undershirt, hissing as the fabric peels off the wound painfully. The teeth marks are very visible, and if Benny hadn't chopped off the ghoul's head, the monster would have taken a big chunk off Dean's arm. He cleans the wound with the antiseptic, biting his bottom lip to not yell when it burns. The wound is still bleeding sluggishly. Dean it's going to have to stitch himself up, and it's moments like this when he misses Sam bitchy face as he digs the needle into Dean's skin to close the wound.

Dean gets the thread and fisher's needle. After a few tries he curses loudly because he can't get the thread in; his hands are shaking too much.

“Dean, ya alright in there?”

Benny's voice from outside the bathroom door makes him jump and he drops the needle on the carpet.

“Dammit,” Dean groans. “I'm fine!” He snaps back. He slides down on to his knees and pats the carpet until he finds the needle. When he goes back up to sit on the toilet lid, Dean has to close his eyes and take a minute to allow the walls to stop from spinning.

“That's a nasty bite.”

“Fuck, Benny!” Dean jumps again.

Suddenly Benny is inside the bathroom, where Dean is slowly bleeding out.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean shouts surprised when Benny sits down on the corner of the bathtub and takes the needle from Dean's hands.

“Sewing ya up.” He responds, his face impassive as he passes the thread through the needle on his first try.

Dean glares accusingly at the needle. “In case your vampire senses didn't got the memo, _I'm bleeding here_.” He adds unhelpfully.

“I can see and smell it.” Benny gives him a pointed look. “Now are you gonna stop whining and let me treat that bite before ya bleed all over the floor or what?”

Dean grunts his disapproval, but doesn't pull away when Benny grabs his wrist and doses him up with antiseptic to clean off the blood again. There is a moment of hesitation, in which Benny swallows loudly, eyes fixated on the blood and Dean tenses ready to stop him from feeding if necessary.

“Are you sure about this?” Dean asks unconvinced.

Benny nods and starts to work on closing the wound. The silence is latent in the bathroom, only interrupted by one or another pained grunt from Dean. There is something in Benny's tense posture Dean has never seen before. It's more than the blood affecting him.

“What happened out there?” Benny asks, bandaging the wound with gauze after he's done sewing.

“A ghoul bit me.” Dean sneers.

“Ya had your guard down.”

“Give me a break.”

Benny gives an aggravated sigh. “This ain't Purgatory, Dean.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Over there ya might had been invincible. But here-”

“I'm just human.” Dean pulls his arm back. “Thanks for the PBS, I already know that.”

“Do ya?”

“Get off my case, Benny.” Dean growls, attempting to get up and be done with this conversation.

Benny pushes him back to the toilet seat. “Is this some sort of suicide mission to ya?” He wonders, his voice sort of surprised and disappointed. “It's not the first time your head almost ends up rolling on the pavement since we started hunting together. What exactly ya doing here?”

Dean's jaw tightens. Benny is staring at him with a wounded look, and he has no right to. He has no right to care for Dean, or make Dean feel guilty for disappointing him. “If you don't like how things are, you can walk out of that door any time buddy.” He bites, ignoring the sudden roll of his stomach of what Benny leaving him too will do to him.

Benny just keeps looking at him, long enough for Dean to want to squirm, and then he smiles. “Ya such an exasperating idiot.”

Then he's kissing Dean, and Dean is kissing him back. It's hard and lips bruising, but it's nothing desperate. Their tongues are twisting and tasting each other with each gasp of air. Benny drags Dean off the toilet, until he ends on his lap and Benny's back against the wall. He swallows Dean's moan when their crotches rub together, and he ruts up, cocks sliding against each other through the fabric of their pants. Dean gives as much as he gets, hands clutching Benny's shoulders while he undulates his hips, falling into the same rhythm. Neither is thinking of what they are doing. There is nothing other than letting their bodies do the talking. That sensation of Benny's breath on his neck, and the notion of his teeth scraping the surface that rips Dean's orgasm violently and fast. Benny following after a few more thrust of his hips.

Afterwards, they lie in the floor quietly. Dean is breathless, and boneless in Benny's arms until he's able to pull back.

Now, Dean understands what was changing between them. He's not sure he's okay with it, or what exactly to do from now on. Or the fact that Benny could have bitten him a few minutes ago, and Dean would have let him.

Benny's eyes tinkle mischievously as he smirks at him. “Ya thinking too loud.”

Dean avoids his eyes.

“Whatever ya worrying about, don't really matter.” Benny assures him. “But ya oughta to know this,” he forces Dean to look at him. “I ain't goin' nowhere unless ya ask me too.” He says truthfully.

Dean smirks softly. “Whatever you say teddy bear,” he pads jokingly Benny's shoulder, before standing up. He takes a deep breath. There is no point of thinking. “Live in the moment right?” He repeats the mantra they used to have in Purgatory, and that strangely helped them both to keep going every day until they were out of that place.

Benny stands up, and winks at Dean. “Damn right, sugar.”

“Don't call me sugar.”

“Aw, why you gotta be like that.”

“I'm warning you Benny.”

~*~

There is not a single day when Dean has doubts about allowing Sam to believe he's dead, but then he is confronted with the monsters he has to fight, and he decides again it was the best choice.

That even thought their relationship is complicated and out of ordinary, Benny is enough to ground him for now. Neither of them might not know how this is going to end. But when your life is in danger of ending every day, labels and mundane preoccupations are the last thing to worry about.

Whatever their future is, Dean's glad to at least have awesome sex.

And a great loyal friend.

**The end.**

 

 

~Thank you for reading <3

 


End file.
